


Can I Get His Number?

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 20 to 23, Again, Ash is totally the reason why Lance goes grey early, Hatshipping, He’s like, M/M, Older!Ash, Older!Gou, and also, like around 22 but not older than Ash, please yell at me, yeah so I ship Older!Ash/Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: So like. The Pokémon fandom is freaking the Fuck out because of Leon’s debuts in February and the fight between him and Lance. I ended up ranting about it a little and couldn’t help make a little fic for it.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Dande | Leon, ash Ketchum & Gou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 433





	1. Chapter 1

“Ash watch out!” Gou cried, racing after Ash who easily swerved through the throngs of people. Much like the older Trainer has been doing this for years. 

“I’m fine!” he called back, swirling on one foot to wave at Gou before planting his foot back down and continuing to bolt towards the coliseum. Pikachu easily keeping up with it’s trainer. 

Sighing, Gou picked up his pace, He’ll lose Ash if he doesn’t. Why does Ash even want to come to the stadium so early anyways? It’s like, around four hours before the scheduled battle starts anyways and _ -oh _ .

Standing not to far away from Gou, who had stopped at the bottom of the first flight of stairs, was Champion Lance and Champion Leon. both were surrounded by reporters and interviewers, camera men holding up bulky cameras and microphones to get the best sound. 

And Ash didn’t even notice because he’s walking fucking backwards. 

“Ash!” Gou weakly hissed trying his hardest to catch up to the black haired trainer without dislodging Scorbunny from the top of his head. “Ash get back here!”

Thankfully the other listened this time. Stopping at the top of the first flight of stairs, looking at Gou with a curious glint in his eyes. Though Ash didn’t say anything until Gou came climbing up next to him, “yeah?” He asked. 

Gou raised a hand at him, bending down and dislodging his own Pokemon from his head as Gou tried to catch his breath, He’s not athletic like Ash at all and it keeps on showing at every place they went to. Gou was going to have a few words with the Gods about this if this keeps on happening every day. 

At the same time, Lance had spotted a familiar looking trainer with blkack hair. A Pikachu hopping from one shoulder to the next in as much excitement as it’s trainer. Lance felt the same tug on his soul, begging him to go and walk over to the small trainer that was talking with their friends. Someone Lance had never seen before, but that might be on his fault because Lance hadn’t actively seen the black haired trainer in person for over five years. 

“Champion Leon!” A reporter called. “Out of the two, who do you think would win in this battle? You or Champion Lance?” everyone in the surrounding half circle was eager to hear the answer to the question the world was asking for the past two weeks.

Champion Leon smiled and tried not to flinch as the recorders and microphones keep edging closer and closer to his face. “Well, it’s quite obvious! I’m goin - hey Lance? Where are you going?” Leon had looked over to playfully sneer at the other Champion during his answer. Only to to see Lance lurching forward and making the very large crowd part before him. The Galar Champion called out once more to the other before hesitating. Leon soon chose to follow after Champion Lance. 

“You can’t… keep running off,” Gou huffed at Ash, still bent down somewhat as Ash looked a little embarrassed from Gou’s comment. 

“Sorry!” Ash stated sheepishly for what felt like the hundredth time during the past five minutes. “Got to excited and kinda…” Ash’s hand came up and waved about to try and help sum up the emotion he was feeling. 

“Tunnel visioned.” Gou stated with a glare.

Ash bowed his head somewhat into Pikachu’s fur, the damn Pokemon was quietly laughing at his trainers emotions. “That doesn’t matter anymore!” the Kanto trainer demanded. Reaching out and grabbing onto Gou’s hand. Tugging harder and harder until he was pulling Gou up the second flight of stairs out of the four to get into the stadium, he was still walking backwards and ignoring Gou’s please for hi8m to watch out where he stepped. 

When they got to the top of the second flight, Gou froze. In the process he yanked his hand away in a subconscious move, making Ash stumble a little and crash into the person behind him. 

“Whoa there now,” a deep familiar voice spoke, slow and thick Kantonian accent coloring the persons Galarian. Ash knew that voice anywhere, in any language.

Ash looked up, crushing his hat against the largest person’s chest. Fear filled whiskey eyes met amused goldenrod. The fear gripping Ash quickly dissipated as a sloppy small smile stretched over his lips. “Hey Lance!” 

That got everyone in the surrounding area’s attention. How dare this boy not show The Champion Lance the respect he deserves. Leon actually stuttered his walking to a stop, squinting when he could now see the smaller trainer clearly. Something tugged at his mind, a tiny itty bitty voice trying to wiggle it’s way to the forefront. But Leon didn’t get to focus on it when Lance had reached up and snagged the baseball cap off of the Trainers head, the Pikachu followed the arm and jumped onto the Champions shoulder as well. 

“ _ Hey Ash, _ ” this time it was spoken in soft Kantonese, two small simple words. But they made Ash light up, the younger trainer tilting his head father back into the Champion’s chest, large K-nines glitter in the spars Galar sunlight. The two didn’t notice a good majority of the people flinching or gasping from the sight, Lance only laughed and covered Ash’s face playfully. The one holding Ash’s cap plops it onto Lance’s own head, his messy main for hair making it almost impossible to keep it on his head. 

“You came,” Lance continued, the now free hand scratching delicately at Pikachu’s cheek. The Pokemon mewled it’s appreciation and pressed harder against the fingers. “Thought you wouldn’t actually show up, to be honest.”

That got an indignant grunt from Ash, who look up at Lance with a cheeky glare. “Why would I miss the biggest event ever?” 

“So you did come to give me some-”

“I’m here to cheer for  _ Cherry! _ She’s going to need it with all these people here.”

Lance let out a shocked noise before grunting as he moved to cuff Ash’s head a little harder. The bastard Trainer easily moved without putting too much effort into it. The motion was only half done anyway. He could feel Gyarados’s Poke ball grow a little colder at Ash’s confession. 

“You’re  _ mean. _ ” Lance whined a little, causing Ash to fall into a fit of giggles. The young man moving his hands up to try and block them, but his shoulders still shook as Lance sent a half heated galre. “I’m telling Agatha and Cynthia you’re being mean to me.” 

Ash's eyes narrowed as his lips kept twitching. “You can try!” he hissed through his breathing, “You know damn well they like me more than you.” his chest stuttered as he held at bay another wave of laughter.

Lance mocked a heavy sigh and his head swayed down in defeat, causing Ash to snort. “My own Godson.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Make me!”

Lance and Ash stuck their tongues out at each other, the older Champions shoulders dropped more and more as the familiar feeling of comfort that seemingly followed Ash everywhere wash over him. “No, but on a serious note.” Lance’s eyes narrowed in consideration as he looked up at Ash, locking eyes with the other trainer. “I’m happy that you won the Manalo Conference, Ash.” His eyes softened when Ash’s smile widened, that just had to hurt. But Lance didn’t comment.

“Though you did give everyone a fucking  _ heart attack! _ ” the duel Champion added. This time swinging and hitting the back of Ash’s head  _ hard _ . 

“ _ Ow!” _ Ash whined, bending over and clutching at his head. Pikachu had dropped to the ground to stare up at Ash, mirroring Lances pose and putting his hands on his hips. 

“Do you know how  _ terrifying _ watching you go up against a  _ God?  _ With people  _ cheering _ you on! Instead of  _ running away screaming!? _ ” the Champion asked. Tilting his head and tapping his foot as Ash straightened back up.

“ _ Tapu Koko is my second Dad. _ ” Ash practically hit Lance over the head with the new information. Looking up at the taller man, and Lance only had Arceus to thank that Ash spoke in Johtonese instead of kantonese. 

“You’re going to murder me via heart attack one of these day’s.” the older man threw his hands up slightly. Shaking his head and closing his eyes. 

“That’s the plan.” Ash stated. Ignoring Pikachu’s soft cries of distress. 

“I am  _ literally _ going grey because of you!” Lance voice rose. His hands moving and brushing his hair back to point at his temples. Large grey stripes were seen by Lance’s temples, at the sighting Ash couldn’t help but snort. “ _ This is serious _ !” Lance stated, swinging another time, but Ash dodged like the first time. 

“Stop being such a  _ Kangaskhan _ then!” Ash yelled back, stepping back out of range as Lance swiped another time. “Or maybe get rid of your G-men.” 

“The G-men are  _ essential _ .” Lance growled.

“ _ Their shit _ .” Ash hissed back. “And everyone damn well knows it!” 

“Champion Lance?” Champion Leon hesitantly butted into the conversation. His eyes trained on Ash with the same amount of curiosity a Meowth on Poke Nip would have. “I didn’t know there was a new Champion, let alone Alola making their own League.” 

Ash coughed, looking away from those golden eyes. He felt like he was burning up with them on him. “It was made last year.” Ash weakly brought up.

Champion Lance eyes widened at Ash’s reaction to Leon slightly, a knowing smirk soon spread over his lips and Ash sent him a haughty glare. He left his Godson be and turned to Leon, a serious frown replaced the smirk. “You haven’t meet Ash?” 

“Uh,” Leon mumbled, quickly scrambling through his memories of the other Champions interactions, “no I haven’t, though that wouldn’t really be a problem right? Because Ash is a new Champion.” 

Lance sighed heavily and shook his head, reaching out and dragging Ash into his side and ignoring the squeak Ash gave out. “Ash has been a Champion since he was eleven. He’s the Champion of the Orange Isles, making Ash my secondary Champion.” 

Leon tried not to flinch at the news. He heard about the Orange Isle’s gaining a new Champion, and he gave them props because battling Drake is hard. But that was like… six or more years ago. 

“I rarely attend meetings and events.” Ash hopefully eased some of Leon’s growing confusion. “I’m usually in another Region traveling when they come up, and I usually don’t want to leave my friends alone when I can.” 

“Ah.” Leon muttered before moving closer. He took one of Ash’s hands and bent down while lifting the hand up to place a soft kiss to Ash’s knuckles. Leon was slightly surprised to feel rough skin under his lips, kinda like invisible scars criss crossing over the slim skin. As he peeled himself back Leon made sure to glance once more at Ash’s hand to make sure what his lips felt was actually there. He was faced with soft sun kissed skin, puzzled Leon chose not to say anything. Filing away that little tidbit of information on Ash. 

“I’m sorry for my own negligence on the Champion lineup. I'm not…” Leon made the mistake into looking directly into Ash’s eyes. The Galar Champion was memorized by Whiskey Brown eyes that held splashes of bright blue, almost grey-ish color. Like solid water splashing onto a dark wooden countertop… if that made any kind of sense. The longer he looked, the more Leon could pick out little details. Such as the tiny gold flecks surrounding Ash’s pupils. 

Leon opened his mouth again, to speak? Or to let out an embarrassing noise? He doesn’t know. Because Leon didn’t get a chance to know. A nearby bell tower rung, signaling that Leon and Lance needed to get back inside. Like now. 

“Whelp!” Lance stated loudly. Making Leon flinch a little and drop Ash’s hand he was still holding. The Galar Champion has turned to look away, missing the slight disappointed look on Ash’s face and a knowing glance from the other Champion. “Me and Leon need to get going.” 

“So soon?” Ash muttered, facing Lance with a hint of Rockruff eyes. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Lance huffed. Taking off Ash’s cap and placing it on Ash’s head, pulling down the bill and making the other squeak. The Kanto and Johto Champion scooped Pikachu up, the electric mouse chirped in confusion, with one hand and the other uncliped his cape around his neck. 

Ash pushed up the bill of his cap just as Lance swung his cape around and settled it into Ash’s shoulders. The Alolan Champion froze as Lance bent down onto one knee so he could see the clasp better, hooking it and standing up once

More. Just in time too, as a strong chilling breeze blew through the large street. Making everyone pull their jackets tighter to their body. 

“Galars cold and you only brought a measly sweater.” Lance chirped. Moving to sooth put some wrinkles. “The stadium seats are metal, therefore there cold as fuck, have my cape until it’s over.” Lance moved his arm a little so Pikachu could scurrying down and cling onto the silky outer layer of the cape. Ash moved to grab his partner, bringing Pikachu close to his chest and out of the cold air. 

Just like that Lance was herding Leon up the rest of the flight of stairs and into the building. Waving goodbye to Ash and the rest of the people that ended up surrounding them. 

Ash suddenly whipped around to face his stunned friend, the cape barely brushing the ground ground from how tiny Ash was compared to Lance. “Come on Gou!” He shouted, reaching out and grabbing onto Gou’s wrist. Almost not allowing Scorbunny time to hop onto his own trainers shoulders. 

Gou didn’t say anything until they were inside and showed the guards their tickets. Gou has noticed, when he was separated into a different line, that Ash had started to banter with one of the different Guards. A small black ‘ _ G’ _ symbol was on the guards shirt. Was that one of the supposed G-men Ash and Champion Lance talked about? He also didn’t notice how some guards rounded the corner of the building just in time to stop the mass of reporters from following Ash and Gou into the building. 

And why didn’t he know Ash was the Alolan Champion? Or the Champion of the Orange Isles? Why didn’t Ash say anything? Is he embarrassed? Or is Ash just not wanting to flaunt about his accomplishment? 

The research assistant didn’t say anything as he was forced down in a metal stadium seat. Hissing slightly and arching his back from the cold metal. Lance was right, the seats are down right frosty. Gou way about to speak, opening his mouth so that all his questions could tumble out at once, but Ash shushed him. Placing a finger to his own mouth and sending Gou a wink. 

“I’ll answer your questions later,” Ash said, looking at his friend with amusement, “but not right now.” He immediately looked over to the left of the battling pitch, and that’s also when Gou noticed that Ash placed them in the front row directly in between the two sides, and not even a minute late Champion Lance stepped out into the light. 

The crowd around them roared with cheer, but it didn’t match how loud it got when Leon stepped out right after. 

Though Ash didn’t turn to look at Leon. his eyes stared at Lance, and somehow Lance looked up directly where Ash and Gou were sitting. Gou watched Ash carefully, watching Ash smile a small  _ vicious  _ smile. 

“ _ Kick Leon’s ass Lance, or I swear to Arceus above I’ll steal Cherry from you. _ ” Ash muttered in Kantonese. Pikachu didn’t answer Ash, more prone to spotting the walking vender human so he can beg Ash for a treat to eat while watching the fight. 

Gou swore he saw Ash’s eyes flash a brilliant gleaming blue before settling back to their hazy whiskey brown. He didn’t say anything, just moved his and Scorbunny head back to Leon’s side as the referee stepped out onto the pitch and started talking. 

——

“So!” Leon huffed. Trying his best to keep up with Lance’s brisk pace. “Care to tell me more about Ash?” 

Champion Lance paused in his walking, making Leon stumble over his own feet a little. The older man turned to give Leon a fierce look, moving from the bottom of Leon’s feet up to his black and gold hat. It made Leon squirm under such a gaze. 

“Ash,” Leon paused to take a deep breath before continuing, “Ash Ketchum is now just recently made a duel Champion of Alola and the Orange Isles. He is also a Sinnoh Frontier Brain, the only one out of fourteen winners that has a spot in the Brain kept open for him.” 

Leon’s brain spun a little. He had battled against the Brain and almost lost, it was a very close of a class and would have ended up in a tie if Leon’s Charizard hadn’t held a tiny bit longer than it did. 

“Ash Ketchum has now, since this day, traveled and been to every Region in this world. And…  _ outside _ of this world as well.” Lance’s face turned sour as he admitted that little fact. Leon tried not to immediately pry as his curiosity spiked high. “He was, or still is, the unspoken leader of Alola’s Ultra Guardians. Their a special force of young people that help send things called Ultra Beasts back to their home world, places and planets very far away from our own.” 

The Galar Champion half his tongue as Lance looked away. Filing as much as he can in the back of his mind about Ash. From Lance’s tone Leon could guess the man can go on for hours talking about one Ash Ketchum. 

“Ash has a  _ shit _ ton of Pokémon, and I bet he’s going to travel across Galar if he can after he sees you Gigantamax your Charizard.” The shorter Champion chuckled, looking away and he gently knocking the back of his hand against one of Leon’s shoulders. “I also wouldn’t bet against either of Galars Council members extending a Sponsorship to Ash and his friend he came with.” 

That made Leon’s throat close. Zia and Zementa were very strict with who they sponsor. But with the way Ash has this… aura surrounding him made Leon not second guess Lance’s words. And the man has known Ash a lot longer than Leon so he couldn’t really second guess the man anyways. 

“ _ Wow.”  _ Leon couldn’t help but breath. Mind racing at the knowledge. 

“Yeah.” Lance coughed into a fist, his face going from a soft smile to a sour frown. “He’s a good kid _ -erh _ , young  _ adult. _ ” The Champion laughed tightly. “He’s traveled almost every Region, flown through space on Pokémon, and happens to be the fucking Chosen One of all things.” 

Leon let out a strangled sound at that, Lance gave him a knowing look as the Galar Champion bent down to cough into his elbow from the sudden lack of air. 

“Ash has a lot on his plate.” The redhead sighed wistfully. “I don’t know how he does it, balancing between so many things going on at once. I can kinda see the reason why Ash is constantly on the move, he gets super fidgety if he isn’t. To see new places and people, to see new Pokémon and over all wonders.” 

“Can I have his number?” Leon spoke up. A glaring hopeful look was shining in his golden eyes. “Please.” He untactfully added after a few quite seconds. 

“Only if you beat me,” Lance answered. Starting to move down the hall and to the locker rooms again, making Leon lunge forward to keep up once more. 

“And if not?” Leon prodded 

The Kanto and Johto Champion turned a deviously sharp smile on the Galar Champion. A knowing and teasing look made his own goldenrod yellow eyes shine under the fluorescent bulbs of the hallway lights. 

“Then you’ll have to ask Ash yourself.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the second chapter after so long.

Leon felt  _ exhilarated _ , felt his blood pumping and the sweat sliding down the back of his neck under his hair, just like when he faces off Raihan. He walked across the somewhat destroyed pitch to reach Lance who had already gotten to the middle. Their hands clasped together as the crowd roared around them in equal excitement and happiness that Leon had taken the world Champion title away from Lance. A first page in a new book. 

“If Ash was competing,” Lance drawled, taking the time to gain Leon’s attention once more before Rose jogged out onto the field and their mics were turned on once more, “he would have wiped the  _ floor _ with both of us.” 

Leon couldn’t help but shoot a glance up at the left side of the stadium seats, spotting Ash and his friend right away in the front row. The Galar Champion couldn’t help but shiver at the intense stare Ash was giving both Lance and Leon. Hazel eyes narrowed in such a way only a veteran Pokémon trainer could make it. It made Leon feel like the air was knocked out of his chest by one of Bea’s KO blows.

_ “Powerful _ , isn’t it?” Lance let go of Leon’s hand and took a polite step back. Watching with amusement as Leon gently flexed the hand Lance had shooked, noting the look of slight surprise when Leon no doubt felt the slip of paper in his palm that Lance slipped on him. “He likes you too, Leon,” his voice was gentle as his eyes looked back up to Ash with a wink, chuckling when Ash gave a playful glare Lances way as the older Champion turned back, “don’t screw this over, Ash isn’t the  _ Chosen One _ for nothing. He has  _ connections _ , connections which love him  _ unconditionally _ and want to see him  _ prosper _ , you’ll either be  _ a part  _ of it or your  _ downfall _ will come of it.” 

Just like that Rose was entering the field and both took a few more steps apart to allow the man to walk between them. Lance sent the younger Champion a pointed stare above Rose’s head, eyes dragging down to Leon’s clenched fist and back up to the golden eyes. The command was easily read and Leon blushed a little when Rose led them both off the field. 

“If it isn’t too much,” Lance started, dragging Leon and Rose’s gaze to him. Oleana stands behind the chairman without looking up from her phone, “I haven’t been to Galar in a long time and would like to steal Leon away for dinner if it isn’t too much.” Lance’s tone was shy yet it held a threatening tone to it. 

Rose froze, turning to look at the Kantonian with slightly narrowed eyes. Lance held the Chairman's stare for what felt like a few minutes, it looked like the match on the pitch earlier as both their eyes flickered back and forth like their trading blows. Lance spotted Oleana about to step in, the women obviously frustrated for the lack of respect and manners on both sides of the field. 

“Lance!” Ash called out. Pulling Gou behind him while a G-man was jogging alongside Ash. An apologetic look on the older man's face as he looked over at his boss. 

“I  _ tried _ to stop him, sir.” the G-man stated out, saluting to Lance when the three stopped. Back ridged and eyebrows drawn tight together. 

“It’s useless,” Lance motioned for the officer to stand down, “it’s Ash we’re talking about afterall.” 

“Damn straight!” Ash cooed as he let go of Gou and slid under the welcoming arm Lance had held open for him. Pikachu jumped onto the Champion's other shoulder to tuck his head against Lances, pressing his cold ears to the Champion's cheek and making Lance pull a face before reaching up and petting Pikachu’s short soft fur. Gou looked confused between all the adults but kept his mouth shut for the meantime, obviously it wasn’t time for him to be  _ completely _ star strucked in front of two of his idols.

“So…” Lance drawled, shaking Ash who giggled with the movement, “Dinner?” 

Ash perked up, “is Champion Leon joining?” He turned his gaze over to the purple haired man. Ash’s eyes were pleading as he gazed up at Leon. Brown and blue eyes round and pleading gaze making Leon try to not let his knees buckle right in front of everyone in the hall. 

Oh Arceus, Leon’s so fucked. 

It took all of Leon’s strength to not blurt out a  _ ‘yes! Yes I would love to come to dinner’ _ and just in time as Rose took a step forward with one of his cutting business men smiles that make him even more evil looking than actually friendly. 

“Champion Leon has a lot of interviews and questions to answer.” Rose nearly spat at the Kantonians and the Johtonian. Green eyes trying not to glare holes into them. 

“It’s almost ten at night.” Gou spoke up. Looking defensive for Ash and Lance. “The battle started around seven, that’s a three hour battle, and your going to subject Leon to getting prodded and poked by people with mics and cameras?” 

Rose looked like he was going to lung at Gou. Fire clearly burning in his eyes at such a display of disobedience to his rule. Before Rose could say anything Lance shrugged his shoulders and started pulling Ash along into the hallway, grabbing Gou by placing his other hand on his shoulder to lead him along as well. 

“Oh well!” Lance stated, a bit too loud for just Gou and Ash but perfect for everyone to hear, “maybe next time Leon will be able to have dinner with us. But tell me Ash, how did it feel to fight Tapu Koko during the final against the Professor?” And just like that they were rounding a bend and disappeared with Gou’s distant shouts of confusion. 

Leon pouted, Rose’s disappointment be damn, he really wanted to join them for dinner tonight. He barely even had time for breakfast and lunch today! He turned to look at Oleana, since she always spouted out what was next on Leon’s long daily list of things to do. 

Instead of the passive poker face, Oleana sported a deep confused look. Mouth twisting down into more of a frown than normal as her eyes crinkled just a tiny bit. “Mr. Chairman Rose-“ 

“Yes?!” Rose snapped. Green eyes full of something dark that made Leon almost shiver as it passed over him. 

“-I think you just pissed off the Chosen One.” Oleana continued. Ignoring the Chairman’s interruption. “If I’m not mistaken that was Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. Champion of the Orange Archipelagos for around at least six years now, and newly appointed as the first Champion of Alola… and the boy of the Shamouti prophecy.” 

Leon held his tongue as he looked back to Rose, taking note of the paling skin and the widened eyes. If the Galar Champion took a bit of vindictive pleasure from the Chairman's expression, then he’s only human after all right? 

“Champion Ash is also very well known throughout the entire International League, all the other Champions see him as someone close enough to them to easily refer to the Champion as family. Mr.Ketchum’s trainer file is also extremely detailed and extensive.” Oleana couldn’t help but let some shock slip into her tone as she rapidly scrolled through her phone, no doubt looking at said file. 

Leon noted to himself that he should probably do that as well. Champions were expected by the entire League to know what the other Regions Champions were up to on their file. Leon had been, admittedly, very behind on checking his other Champions files and just catching up over all. Enough so that Ash had been slipping past his radar for so long. 

Around six years or more apparently. 

Oleana took a sharp breath of surprise and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes widened a little. 

“Spit it out already Oleana.” Rose snarled, gaining himself back from the initial shock and now mad that he had ruined an amazingly good chance to get under another Champion skin. “Since you’re suddenly so interested in this new Alolan Champion.” It was a harsh jab, but it still wasn’t on the same level Leon knew Rose could do. 

“Sorry Mr.Chairman Rose,” Oleana apologised with a heavy sigh, bowing as well before straightening up and bringing her phone back to her face. “It’s also noted more than several times in his files that Mythical and even some Legendary Pokemon defer to Ash in tough situations and even in simple arguments that get too out of hand.” 

Leon let out a strangled noise at that piece of information, almost choking on his spit in the process as he tried to clear his throat. Ash didn’t look like the authoritarian type to have Gods look towards him in the time of need. 

That made Rose blanche once more, “w-well… they must be more of the weaker Legendaries then!” the Chairman huffed. Looking more and more like a caged Pokemon with building anxiety. 

“Lugia defers to Champion Ash.” Oleana answered. 

“Well… that’s probably the only major Legendary that does it then.” Rose was now flinging flecks of spit from his mouth. Leon had to steal his nerves when a few flew past him and towards Oleana, for once in his life the Galar Champion actually felt bad for the assistant. 

“Zekrom, Rayquaza, Ho-Oh, and Alola’s Guardians; Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tape Lele, and Tapu Fini all defer to him as well.” 

“Well-” 

“Sir, Champion Ash has raised Solgaleo only to immediately go into another Dimension to save the President of the Aether Foundation. Which you just finished a phone call with her five hours ago.” 

Rose made a strangled face at that fact. Like several back cherry warheads were shoved into his mouth. Leon took one look and started walking away. Rose was too occupied by a mental breakdown of a sort and Oleana was too busy to stop Leon from slipping away. 

These hallways were like the back of his hand, the one place he couldn’t get lost which was thankful since he spotted Lance and the other two standing near the edge of the hallway leading out to a secret back entrance and exits. 

“Took you long enough!” Ash cooed from under Lance’s arm he was still stuck under. Sticking his tongue out at the older Champion and wiggled his way out finally. Bouncing forward to meet Leon with his beautiful eyes gleaming at the Galar Champion. “No but that was really cool. The fight and all I mean.” 

_ “Bullshit!” _ Lance coughed into his fist. Immediately laughing when Ash turned to hit him. The shorter’s cheeks blazing red in embarrassment. 

“Shut up!” Ash whined under his breath. Only for his cheeks to go darker when his stomach growled loudly. 

“There’s a nice restaurant down a few blocks.” Gou piped up. Coming to stand besides Lance a bit more as all eyes focused on him. “Though we’re probably going to get mobbed the minute we stepped out onto the streets.” 

Ash, Leon, and Lance sighed dramatically all at the same time at that answer. 

“It comes with fame.” Leon and Lance joked at the same time. Looking at each other with knowing looks. 

Ash still scrunched up his nose, quite in a cute manner to Leon, and pouted before tilting his head like a confused Yamper. “It’s better than nothing, we’re gonna get nearly mobbed either we like it or not. Better to just go and deal with it.” 

“I can call and see if we can make reservations!” Leon piped up hopefully. Eyeing the hallway that leads more into the building, internally waiting for Rose and Oleana to come tearing around the corner at any minute. “See if they have any… more secluded tables.” 

Lance gave Leon a pointed look, switching to look at Ash and then back to Leon, a clear message passed between the two. “That would be great.” 

“Well then let's go!” Ash cheered. Pikachu who’s been silent this entire time cooed and Scorbunny who was tucking his face under Gou’s chin. Ash immediately grabbed for Leon’s hand and started to drag them outside. Gou and Lance yelled after the pair but Leon couldn’t hear them from his own screaming thoughts because damn it, Ash’s hand felt  _ really _ soft. 

———————————

Dinner was good, it was  _ great. _ He and Ash’s thighs were still pressed tightly against each other. Warmth seeping between the two and Leon was trying to keep himself from taking one of Ash’s hands and pull it up to his mouth so he could kiss the soft skin. Leon watched silently over his desert, some kind of tiramisu dessert made on Hoenn, as Ash and Gou regaled him and Lance over their last research outing. Ash had to stop Lance from shouting too loud when he made the side comment he caught a Dragonair. Gou deadpanned at the both of them.

Leon was absolutely smitten and he knew it. Love never really came easy for him in the romantic department, but with Ash… he felt like a love sick fool. Tongue tied and stumbling over his feet. 

“Well!” Lance coughed into his fist. Eyes roaming the room they four were put in in case any kind of reporter or a crazed fan made their way in without their notice. “I think it’s time we all head out.” 

Gou nodded in understanding. Standing up from his chair and Picking Scorbunny off from the pillow it was falling asleep on, leaning against Pikachu who chirped up at Ash who didn’t move with Leon from the table. 

“We got a train to catch before a flight back home.” Gou yawned. Glad that their plain was already scheduled so late. 

“Leaving after only one day?” Lance joked through his own yawn. 

“We gotta,” Gou sent a pointed look at Ash who was still sitting at the table next to Leon, thighs still pressed together, “we have another flight tomorrow to Hoenn.” 

Lance immediately looked over to Ash with a glint in his eyes, only taking in the sight of Ash leaning more into Leon with their shoulders now brushing. “Tell Wallace I’m going to kick his  _ ass _ in the next Mario Kart Championship marathon.” 

Gou made a questioning noise as Ash sighed heavily and peeled away from Leon’s extremely warm side. “Wallace will just laugh at you over the phone. He’s done this for the past four years Lance.” 

_ “Still!” _ Lance whined. Pleading Rockruff eye’s at Ash who just sighed again.

Ash rounded behind Leon to go pick Pikachu up from his own pillow. Stacking the empty Pokémon bowls and setting them on the edge of the table. “Tell him yourself Lance.” The Kanto and Johto Champion just started whining. Gou sent a quizzical look between him and Ash but kept his mouth shut, a tired look settling back onto his face. 

Leon sighed as well, slowly getting up out of the chair and letting one of his hands settle a little underneath Ash’s shoulder blades. “Let me see you two to the train station,” Leon smiled softly down at Ash and Pikachu who looked up at him, “As a thank you for your wonderful company tonight.” 

Ash blushed again as he redirected his eyes down to the floor, not even looking at Pikachu who looked at his trainer with an exasperated look. “Th-thank you.” 

Leon cheekily smirked at Lance who rolled his eyes exaggeratedly behind Gou. Doing almost the same but landing a hand on the shorter Kantonian boy’s shoulder and started to walk him out. Keeping his voice down as he asked for directions where the station is. 

———————————

Ash pressed his back into the train station seat. Watching as Gou slowly fall asleep only to jerk back a little and have the process repeats. It wasn’t long for his partner to finally accept the sleep that was tugging at the edge of his mind. They still had two more hours before the train arrived at the airport, then another four hour flight back to Kanto. He was regretting not agreeing to Gou who wanted to just stay down in Galar until they needed to go to Hoenn. Ash should have listened instead of just pushing Gou off. 

He eyed Scorbunny who was clinging tightly to Gou’s sweatshirt, trying to ignore the searing heat that was situated on the outside of his thigh and the spot just a tad bit lower between his shoulder blades. Damn Leon makes Ash gut flutter with so many emotions, all warm and gooey on the inside and it makes Ash want to just press himself between Leon’s arm’s and sigh in bliss. Arceus fuck he’s yearning of all things now. Ash should really try and take his mind off of Leon. It’s not like Ash would actually have a chance with the Galar Champion or anything. 

Just then his phone started ringing, the screen displaying an unknown phone number which was weird. Didn’t look like some kind of scammer call or a telemarketer, better answer it and find out anything. 

“Hello?” Ash mumbled into the receiver. Looking at Gou to make sure he was truly sleeping instead of faking it like he does sometimes. “Who is this?” 

_ “Hey Ash, it’s me Leon.” _ Speak of the  _ fucking _ devil. 

“Oh Leon!” Ash tried to keep his voice squeaking too high in embarrassment and shock. “When did you get my phone number?’ 

_ “Uh, Lance gave it to me. We kinda had a… bet over your phone number.” _ Leon’s voice sounded much deeper then when Ash remembered just a few hours ago. He sounded tired. 

“A… bet?” Ash rolled the words around in his mouth. Eyes narrowing in confusion as he stared outside of the train window and out the vast fields of Galar. “What kind of bet?” Ash heard Leon cough awkwardly into his fist, but he waited for the other to answer his question. 

_ “The bet was if I won Lance would give me your phone number, if Lance won I… had to ask you in person.” _ Leon muttered off afterwards. 

“Oh…” Ash sighed. Eyes wide as his head fell back against the seat. The silver ceiling of the train reflected the bit of light that came off the bright stars and moon outside of the cabin. “So you're calling because…?” 

_ “I didn’t want to end our conversation from earlier.” _ Leon honestly replied. Unknowingly knocking the air out of Ash's lungs and making his cheek burn red once more. _ “I like listening to you talk.”  _

“Not many people do. They find me annoying after twenty minutes.” Ash couldn’t help but warn the Champion. Feeling a bit of negative emotions stabbing his heart at the answer since it was true. Not many of his friends and family could really listen to Ash babble on for more than ten minutes before either losing focus or just stopping him in his tracks. It hurt more than what Ash always led on. 

_ “Hmm,” _ Leon must be shifting in his bed, which he’s fucking lucky, because it sounded like sheets were rustling,  _ “try me.”  _

That sounded like a dare. A dirty, _dirty_ dare that made Ash’s gut burn with something he couldn’t figure out. Knowing Ash, he never backs down from a dare. “Okay,” Ash chuckled, “but I’m warning you.” 

_ “Still doesn’t deter me.” _ Leon sighed into the receiver. Making Ash’s cheeks glow even more red.  _ “Tell me about Alola, you made several references during dinner and I’m curious. Like what’s one of your favorite things about it?”  _

Ash could help the cheek splitting grin that slowly grew on his face. Body all warm with feeling. “Well…” 


End file.
